We did it! We're safe!
by CBrooke92
Summary: Takes place in Neverland after Henry is rescued and Peter Pan is defeated. Mainly about David and Emma, but Snow, Regina, Henry, and Hook will appear too in later chapters. Sorry the summary sucks! Anyways, Enjoy and Please Review! Rated T for safety.


**Hey everyone, it's been a long time! I've been stuck on an Aircraft Carrier for 6 months, and now I'm finally home on leave! So, I feel like writing something, probably a few chapters. **

**Takes place in Neverland after Henry is rescued and Peter Pan is defeated. Mainly about David and Emma, but Snow, Regina, Henry, and Hook will appear too in later chapters. Anyways, enjoy and Please Review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I wish I owned Once Upon A Time, but I don't!:-(**

**(David's P.O.V)**

The darkness was endless in Neverland.

The eerie dark-greenish glow that seemed to come from the trees and ground itself, was our only source of light.

The girl I was half-carrying, half-dragging along moaned and then mumbled something but I couldn't make out what she said.

"Come on, Emma, it's not so far anymore." Or at least, I hoped so. I could see a lighter space in the distance and I thought it could be the beach, but I had no idea. I hadn't told Emma yet, because I didn't want to be wrong. I couldn't be wrong. The ship with the others _had_ to be there. And we had to get there soon, because Emma's health was declining. I wasn't even sure she was conscious half the time and when she was, she barely spoke.

"David," she said barely audible, sounding exhausted. She looked drained. "David, we have to stop." This worried me because Emma never said we had to stop.

She was the one who kept pushing us to move on usually. The one who was too damn stubborn to admit defeat.

She was the stronger one of us. She was stronger, but right now, she looked as if she could collapse any second. She had closed her eyes, the beautiful green orbs that were once so full of life, but now dull and broken.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I can't," she whispered. When she opened her eyes, she was crying. "I can't go any further," she said. She looked helpless, hopeless, and broken.

I pulled her battered and broken body into mine and hugged her tightly. "Yes, you can," I told her, but I wasn't sure she'd heard me, as sobs overtook her body. "Hey, Emma, it's okay, we'll just rest here for a few hours." I kissed her forehead and felt that she was burning up.

As we sat down on the forest floor, Emma fell asleep. I took her sweaty hand in mine, and sadly glanced at the makeshift splint around her ankle. The two sticks tied on either side were beginning to crack. I inspected the huge gash on her upper leg, that we'd bandaged with a piece of my shirt and some vines. Blood had soaked the bandage and her jeans and the exposed skin around it was red and hot. I had to get her out of here, no matter what, and as soon as possible. I couldn't carry her because I was too weak myself.

After what I thought was 3 hours, I tried to wake Emma. It wasn't possible at first and it worried me. She was shivering and sweating. About 5 minutes later I finally got her to wake up. As soon as she did, I knew we had to hurry. Emma looked even worse than before she went to sleep. As if to prove my point she coughed up blood. I pulled her into a sitting position and the hoisted her up to her feet. She trembled and for a moment and I was afraid she might collapse.

I laid her arm over my shoulder and I held her waist, and we continued towards the light. We slowly got closer and I thought I could make out the shape of the ship. If we could get a little closer maybe I could see better. Emma moaned again, and I wanted to hurry. If I could get her to the ship, she could get more help. I told myself to trust Hook to lead the others back to the beach where Regina put a spell to hide his ship.

After 20 minutes or so, I was almost sure I could see the ship. I stopped and pointed it out to Emma, but all I got in response was a soft "okay". I dragged her further along, towards the light. It was like a magnetic pull. I had to go there. For Emma. The closer we got the faster I started walking. Emma couldn't keep up with me and I started pulling her.

Then her knees gave out and she landed on all fours with a pain induced cry. "Daddy," she said. I looked at her. Her face looked very pale, her cheeks were bright red and there was a sweaty gleam over her face. She looked ill, and then she started retching, but nothing came out, since we hadn't eaten for two days. After a few minutes the gagging stopped, but Emma didn't look any better. I looked around helplessly. I felt like crying but I couldn't right now. I had to be strong now, or I'd never get her out.

I crouched down. "Emma, look, there's the beach. If we can get there, we can get to the ship where your mother is waiting."

"But I-"

"No, we're going to make it there. We're going to get out." _You will. _

I helped her on her feet again and we continued our way to the beach. We were almost there, when I saw a woman's shadow appear. I couldn't see her face because the light was behind her, but I recognized her frame and hair. Could it be?

"Emma!" I asked softly.

"Mmm?"

"Look it's Snow!" I pointed to the women in front of the opening and Emma gasped. We could see the beach very clearly now. As we got closer, I heard the voices of the others.

For the first time in days, I smiled. _Emma__would be saved_, I thought. I could have cried in relief, but Snow attacked us with a hug. "They're here!" she shouted. "My husband and Emma are here!" She pulled me into a forceful kiss then turned her attention to our semi-conscious daughter.

I could hear my wife choking back the sobs as she held Emma's face with her hands. "Emma, sweetie," she cried. "Honey, we got him! Regina and I. We got Henry back!"

I felt Emma's body jerk forward in attempts to walk, but failed. "Hen...ry..." I hear her gurgle before going limp in my arms.

"Snow, we have to get her on the ship. She needs help."

"You both do!"

Soon, faces of the others appeared as Snow helped us to the beach. I saw shock and relief splashed on their faces as my wife and I stumbled towards them, dragging an unconscious Emma in between us. I let out a sign and kiss Emma's temple, "We did it baby girl. We're safe."


End file.
